User talk:EPICMAN7556
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- RandomguY (Talk) 18:42, January 31, 2012 |} |} Talk page Please show informatin about you on our userpage. Talk pages are only for messages.BLACK OUT(Talk) 00:51, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: /*This is EPICMAN7556 Speaking...*/ Yes. I messaged you. Also, please use four tidles (~) or the signatue button every time you leave a message. BLACK OUT(Talk) 04:50, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Spamming is NOT tolerated here. R030tic R3v0lut10n. 17:42, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Scratch Account Gug That was my Scratch account. Even I know it was Christmas. --Klump! Presentation (talk) 18:09, December 8, 2013 (UTC) hey dude, i am also waiting for a cave story sequel. i saw one on youtube but it is fan made. :D Mega man fan 10 (talk) 23:28, February 15, 2014 (UTC) mega man fan 10 The Chinese Version excusive only.I ill give you a link to both bluestacks and pvz2 chinese version APK. If you want. WinterMagnet (talk) 17:18, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Congratuilations! ( Party horn ) WinterMagnet wasn't. isn't. and will never become a shaving kit (talk) 17:11, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Now WinterMagnet wasn't. isn't. and will never become a shaving kit (talk) 14:10, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey EpicMan, I just wanted to congratulate you on becoming a chat mod. I'm sure you'll be a great one! :) -- Captain '' '' --Captain Warrior 19:53, October 5, 2013 (UTC) 19:20, March 13, 2014 (UTC) If you want, I'll undo everything. Winter melons are cool (talk) 23:58, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! WinterMa et 13:26, March 27, 2014 (UTC) . Justso ou know, ai was not being rude with what I was saying on chat. We are ofc :P WinterMa et 19:02, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Carp has returned. I'm back. Who is "Carp"? EPICMAN7556 You don't like Cave Story? I can help with that... >:D 11:03, May 12, 2014 (UTC) New Levels Idea Hello EPICMAN7556! So sorry for bothering you. My username is 3primetime3, and I have recently joined the PVZ wiki. However, like every user I have a few ideas which we can adopt. Could you please refer to this blog post and please leave me a comment on what you think about the new idea? It will mean a lot. Thanks! ~3primetime3~ Oh, shoud've mentioned. Yu aren't banned. I unbanned you imediatately after. That's what admins do to kick other admins. Winter melons are cool (talk) 15:26, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, ever since PM left, wikia somehow got kinda annoying. So it makes me mean and stuff. My bad. :( Winter melons are cool (talk) 17:10, July 4, 2014 (UTC) HEy I forgot to tell any administrators that I'm gonna make a page for Pirate Seas Levels because there's just a few of them and it's my favorite Area of the PvZ2.CAn I Hoping for your understanding and your money(the money is a joke hehahaha), Creekee11 (talk) 12:25, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Rock and Roll!!! I Forgot to add a Photo hehehe Editing PvZ2 thou will be missed :( Revern! (talk | blog) 07:59, February 20, 2015 (UTC)